


Mating Season

by Always13lwwy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Sam - Freeform, Hair, M/M, Mating, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam&Cas, Sastiel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, castiel - Freeform, otp, six likes sex, slight hair kink, sort of werewolf, there aren't enough cas and sam fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always13lwwy/pseuds/Always13lwwy
Summary: For Cas, there was something enticing about the scene. But what? Was it the way he was so into his work? The way his face scrunched up when he was deep in thought, the way his fingers flew across the keys, the soft sigh of disappointment when all he found was another dead end?Or perhaps it was the way his shoulders were hunched together, like sam was intimidated by his size, just like the others were. The way his foot tapped quickly but silently on the floor like he was afraid to not be doing something at any given moment. The way his hair, oh his hair, hung around his face as he leaned over the computer, framing his gorgeous face, falling it his eyes like he couldn’t care enough to push it out of his eyes. It was the hair. Cas knew it and he had the sudden urge to get up and touch it. He did it anyways
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Sastiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Mating Season

There are perks to being in a human, Castiel had always thought to himself. But he really didn’t know what he was in for. It started the day he was sitting on the couch, Sam sitting at the table researching for their current hunt while Dean had gone out to in order to find food and do his own investigating. Cas, still rather new to the hunting life, at least in the way of the Winchester’s had chosen to stay at the motel with Sam.  
Though there wasn’t much Sam was doing. He was hunched over the table clacking away at his keyboard, John’s notebook opened on the left side of the computer, pages being constantly flipped back and forth.  
Nothing was out of the ordinary, for Sam at least this position was normal, for Castiel, however, there was something enticing about the scene. But what? Was it the way he was so into his work? The way his face scrunched up when he was deep in thought, the way his fingers flew across the keys, the soft sigh of disappointment when all he found was another dead end?  
Or perhaps it was the way his shoulders were hunched together, like sam was intimidated by his size, just like the others were. The way his foot tapped quickly but silently on the floor like he was afraid to not be doing something at any given moment. The way his hair, oh his hair, hung around his face as he leaned over the computer, framing his gorgeous face, falling it his eyes like he couldn’t care enough to push it out of his eyes.  
It was the hair. Cas knew it and he had the sudden urge to get up and touch it.  
Of course little did he know that would be a mistake.  
He did it anyways.  
Castiel got to his feet, not a making a sound, he was rather good at that or so he’d been told, and he made his way over to the working Winchester. He opened his mouth as if to speak but he closed it quickly finding he had no words and thought it strange to just ask Sam if he could touch his hair. And so, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he reached out slowly and placed his palm on Sam Winchester’s head letting his fingers softly claw the hair beneath his fingers and almost immediately wished he hadn’t touched him. It was the softest thing he’d ever touched and it was everything he expected it to be and more but it was the sound that came out of Sam’s mouth he hadn’t been ready for.  
If people could mewl like kittens, that is what Sam Winchester did the moment the angel touched his hair. Sammy had never and would have never admitted it to anyone he had a weakness when it came to his hair. He was never sure if he was just sensitive to the touch or what it was because it was only like that when someone else touched it.  
Cas knew he still have pulled his hand away but something told him not too. It took him a long while for him to realize that it was his heart. Sam leaned his head back more into Cas’s hand and looked up at him with sleepy puppy dog eyes.  
“Cas, what are you doing?” Sam whispered, his voice deep and rasped. Cas wasn’t sure why but it affected him in a new way. Instead of pondering on that thought though he shrugged, and flexed his fingers before closing them again.  
“I saw your hair and accompanied the thought that it might be soft and I had a desire to know.” Cas said. It wasn’t exactly a lie but it wasn’t exactly the truth either. Sam nodded once and looked up at him meeting his eyes.  
“Mm, and did it meet your expectations?” He asked, trying to hold himself together. Trying not to melt more under the touch of the Angel. Castiel paused for a moment like he was deep in thought.  
“It is very soft, yes.” He said releasing his fingers and doing the motion once more. He wasn’t expecting a moan to come out of the younger Winchester’s mouth at that time but that’s what he heard.  
“Cas, stop-” Sam breathed, barely audible. But Cas had heard it and he pulled his hand away quickly.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you alright? I am so sorry, Sam-” Cas begun.  
“No, no..you didn’t hurt me.. You just um…,” Sam paused and glanced down at his lap before looking back up and getting to his feet abruptly. “I’ll just.. I’ll be right back.” And he made his way to the bathroom leaving a very stunned and confused Castiel in his wake.  
Two Years passed in a blur and never once did the two of them mention that day again. At least not until the day they were once more left alone in a motel for a while. It was in many ways almost identical to the situation except for the fact that this time both men were sitting side by side on the couch.  
Sam was sitting with his laptop, neck deep in research about werewolves which happened to be one of the cases they were working on at the moment. There wasn’t much to do as the weather was gloomy and rainy. Dean had thought now would be a perfect time to go out and search for where the wolves were hiding. Sam had disagreed, practically begged Dean to let him stay at the motel alone. Dean wasn’t sure why but he wasn’t in the mood to argue, instead he told Cas to stay with him and he left.  
The thing was Castiel knew exactly why Sam hadn’t wanted to go with Dean. He knew the secret Sam hid from everyone and tried so hard to hide from himself. He knew exactly where the werewolves were, or at least he could find them in a heartbeat. It was a full moon that night anyways, another reason Sam had begged to stay.  
It was the secret Cas knew Sam had never told anyone except his father who knew from the day it happened. Which is why Cas was confused on why Sam was sitting there looking up things he already knew.  
But, when Cas looked over he felt that same thumping beat of his heart that he’d felt that day two years ago. His hair had grown longer and it was hanging so low it got caught in his eyelashes. Sam wasn’t paying attention and really Castiel knew better, especially knowing the things that he did on a night like this. Yet, he still didn’t stop himself from reaching over and brushing Sam’s hair out of his eyes letting his fingers find their way into the rest of his brown locks.  
Sam had all but almost forgotten about the first day Castiel had touched his hair and honestly at the moment he was trying his hardest to stay occupied, to keep his thoughts from straying, but the moment Cas’s fingers touched the first piece of hair he knew this was going to be a really, really rough night. At the touch Sam let out a whimper that gave Castiel the literal chills.  
“Sam?” he asked.  
“Hmm?” Sam mumbled, leaning his head heavy against Cas’s hand, embracing the feeling to its fullest, closing his eyes and sighing contently. It was then that Castiel realized maybe he had pushed his limit and pulled his hand back, earning a disappointed whine from Sam.  
“Oh, I am sorry, I don’t know how my hand got there. I was just staring and then it was-”  
Sam scoffed and turned to look over at Castiel.  
“You don’t know how it got there? It just moved on its own?”  
Cas felt speechless. What was he supposed to say about his actions he hadn’t lied, he hadn’t known why he did it but he had done it.  
“Oh, well, no, I moved it. I shall take responsibility for my actions. I just don’t remember moving it. That’s the truth Sam, and I am sorry because I remember that it made you uncomfortable last time..I’m sorry even though I know ‘I’m sorry’s’ don’t always fix things like this.” Cas blurted out, quickly and mostly without thinking. Sam just sighed and shut his computer setting it on the opposite side of him on the couch. He shifted to conceal the small problem Cas’ touch had created.  
“You don’t have to be sorry Cas. I just...I’m a mess when people touch my hair.” Sam explained keeping his voice low and level afraid that if he spoke any louder his voice would crack.  
Cas just nodded and looked down like a sad puppy that had just gotten yelled at, though he hadn’t done anything wrong which was a relief but he still felt like he should have known better. Sam sighed again and laid his hand on Cas’s knee.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked sensing the mood change for the angel. Cas just shook his head and stayed silent for a minute and just as Sam was beginning to pull back his hand and get to his feet, Cas spoke up.  
“I forgot.” Cas looked up to meet Sam’s eyes, “I didn’t mean too, and I couldn’t stop it..” the Angel trailed off and now it was Sam’s turn to shake his head.  
“Cas.” Sam took a deep breath not exactly sure he was ready to explain this to an angel. “It’s not because I don’t like you touching my hair..it’s just that I like it too much and it umm does stuff to me.” Sam explained sucking in his bottom lip and not looking Cas in the eye as he said it.  
“It does stuff? What kind of stuff?” Asked the curious angel. Sam opened his mouth to answer but no words came out and instead he looked down at himself not even knowing how to begin to explain it. There was silence from Cas and Sam hated that of course angel’s had so much patience when it came to listening to problems.  
“Haven’t you ever gotten an..um...an erection before being in the human body?” Sam asked, though he couldn’t look at him as he said it. Castiel just stared at Sam trying to process the words he asked him.  
“An erection? Oh you mean what happens to Dean when he demands he is in need of a woman?”  
Sam couldn’t help it he had to giggle.  
“Um yes, but sometimes...people don’t want just women..they want guys too.” Sam explained once he was able to stop giggling at Cas’ choice of words.  
“Guys? But that’s...that isn’t ideal?”  
Sam bit his lip and scratched at his pant leg.  
“Actually...for me… um...sometimes I want them more.” Sam mumbled it and looked away from Cas blushing because he’d just told an angel he is practically gay.  
“You want...a guy?” Was all Cas said for a moment. Sam was beginning to think he shouldn’t have said it at all. But then Castiel licked his lips and looked over at Sam. And what he said almost gave Sam an aneurysm.  
“Do you want...me?”  
Sam couldn’t answer him. The truth was he did and had from the moment he’d met Castiel. But he wouldn’t admit it to himself because he was already too disgusted with him to even allow himself the luxury of thinking that.  
“Oh.” Cas said softly. He turned away for a moment before he turned back to Sam. “How do two guys do...that?”  
Sam closed his eyes, tight and took a deep shaky breath.  
“The same way mostly.” He said. Cas thought about it for a moment. If he gave himself to Sam would it make him touching his hair without permission, twice now, better?  
“Where do you want me?” Cas asked before Sam could elaborate. It was his fault it had happened to Sam in the first place and he needed to fix it, although his voice came out in a deeper than normal voice. Sam looked up and stared at the angel completely, utterly stunned.  
“What?” Sam breathed.  
“It is fair. I don’t mind helping you out. It’s like paying you back for touching your hair which is what caused this problem in the first place.” Castiel explained. Sam shook his head and folded his hands over his lap fiddling with his thumbs together.  
“No, Cas. You don’t have to do that. It’s not your fault. You don’t have to be responsible for it.” Sam explained, stuttering over his words. Cas placed his hand on Sam’s knees and squeezed softly.  
“It is my fault and I am allowing it. Please, Sam.”  
“Cas-” Sam cut himself short. What was he going to say to an angel that just agreed to let him fuck him.  
“Yes?’ Cas smiled softly and waited for Sam to give him instructions. Sam just couldn’t believe it. But the more Sam looked at Cas he could see Cas didn’t look like he was going to back down from a way of possibly making this up to Sam. Sam finally sighed, giving in. Who was he to say no to an angel?  
“What do you already know?” He asked, wanting to make sure he didn’t have to pull out any more awkward explanations in the middle of something.  
“That you want to mate.” Castiel said simply. Sam almost choked on the very air that he was breathing. A voice Sam hadn’t heard for months spoke up in his head loud and ringing, “OOOHHH YEAH HE DOES!!”  
After a small choking gasp for air he looked at Cas with wide eyes.  
“What? I mean...umm that’s one way to put it..um no I meant about the actual…” He swallowed, “mating part.”  
“What about it do i know? I am familiar with the process- of a sort. I understand what happens to a male and where they penetrate a female and then… mate.” Cas explained. Sam could have at least guessed he knew that. But if only Cas really knew about it, how dangerous it was for Sam to even be in this position with Cas right now.  
“Well, it’s pretty much the same thing except from behind and there is no offspring..unless of course Angels are that kind of magical.” Sam said sucking in his bottom lip and giving a slight nod to acknowledge what Castiel had said.  
Sam heard the voice in his head again. It almost sounded as foreign to him as it did familiar.  
“AnGel BabIEs? YAS.”  
Sam shook his head. He’d almost forgotten he could hear them in his head as they hadn’t been in contact with him for almost four years. It was then that Sam realized just how close they actually were to home and that it was probably them they’d been searching for. The very thought gave him chills and he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind and focus on Castiel in front of him.  
“From behind? And..well I have no idea if creating a baby magically is within my power. Even with a woman. I am…dead.” Cas said after a moment of pondering. Sam scoffed.  
“Oh please, you’re not dead. That’s what sets you apart from demons. You’re immortal but you’re very much alive.” Sam explained, though he had an inkling that Cas already knew that anyways.  
“Well, then I suppose you should start telling me what to do.” Cas suggested, smirking to himself. Sam just shook his head and sighed.  
“I’m not good at this.” He said.  
“No, you’re not. I’d tell him how to do it but he can’t hear me!” The voice spoke up again. Sam just rolled his eyes, accepting the fact that his friend, known as the Number Six, was going to be sticking around in his head for awhile and he rubbed his hands over his face. It was hard when Six spoke up, usually he was the only one to talk though the others often joined in when they felt like it. It was one thing about them that Sam hated, he had absolutely no privacy from them at all.  
Everything he thought, they knew it and he was the only one who could hear them. Or so he thought.  
“What do you mean? I can hear you.” Castiel said. It took a good minute for Sam, Six and even the others to realize Cas had just acknowledged them.  
“Wait, you can hear us?!?” “That’s.. Not weird.” “Is he a werewolf too? I can’t smell him!” The rest of them spoke up. Now all of the wolves were interested.  
“But...how?” Asked Number Nine. Sam was glad she’d asked because all he could do was gape at the angel because no one but him had ever heard them talk. If Sam hadn’t met them himself he would have suspected he’d made them up as a child. Cas looked around the room for a moment before he settled on Sam.  
“Yes, I can hear them. They talk to you all the time, I’ve heard what they say to you Sam.” Cas explained. Sam just couldn’t believe it, or rather he could and that was the scary part. Of course if anyone he’d ever met could have figured out his secret he should have guessed that it would have been the angel. But there had been many times he’d hoped his brother would figure it out. Hell, half the time he’d wish any hunter would have figured it out and gotten him out of the way.  
The only one that ever had was dead and Sam himself had been the one to kill him. But Never once had anyone else known. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure if John had known the full extent of what had happened to him. Sam looked up to meet Cas’s eyes and finally he found words.  
“You know then.” And though he whispered it he knew Cas had heard him.  
“Who cares if he knows? HE. CAN. HEAR. US!” Six screamed.  
“He’s right. No one, not even magical beings can understand us.” Seven added.  
“Magical beings cannot, nothing has ever been said about Celestial beings.” Eleven spoke up for the first time.  
Cas smirked.  
“That you are what you hunt? Yes, I know Sam.” He explained. Sam felt exposed. He felt empty and full all at once. Someone knew his secret. The secret he’d fought to keep under the radar since he was three years old. He felt like his mouth had gone dry.  
“I’m not- I’m only- I mean...why didn’t you say that you knew?” Sam stumbled over his words, each word felt like his throat was closing up, making it nearly impossible to breathe.  
“I never headed much attention to it. I have all of my brothers voices in my head as well, I have all the commands, all of the voices everyone hears, I don’t focus on one unless it’s important.” Cas said matter of factly. Sam shook his head and swallowed, trying in earnest to wet his dry mouth.  
“Doesn’t that drive you crazy? I can barely stand this. Well, Six mostly. He butts in the most at the most random times-”  
“I lOvE yOu SamMY!” Six yelled, right on his cue. Cas smirked and chuckled softly at the small grimace on Sam’s face from the wolf’s loud voice in his head.  
“You grow use to it. It’s the only way they can communicate.” Castiel explained. “I know it’s hard for you to keep in and deal with alone. But Sam, you won’t have to anymore. You can talk to me about it.”  
Sam smiled softly at Cas. He knew the angel meant well. But just knowing that someone knew his secret now gave him both a sense of security but also fear. Being a hunter meant fighting and killing the supernatural. Sam had been in a position to have to kill one of his own many, many times. Both human and wolf.  
There were times he’d had to kill hunters turned monsters or innocent humans that had a demon clinging to them so hard they’d died as well. Werewolves, that couldn’t control it the way he could. And that broke his heart to think about every time. It had happened a few times over the years but none had been worse than when the brothers had met Madison.  
For the first time since finally getting over jessica, Sam had let himself open up to someone. Found out he had a chance to help her, protect her and they’d been so close. But it hurt him worse because he’d listened to the wolves in his head, his pack, the ones that looked out for him. They had always been obsessed with finding Sam a perfect mate from the day he’d turned eighteen. He’d never officially mated with Jessica the way the wolves had wanted him too, but with Madison, he did. He let himself fall for her quickly, easily. She was everything to him in that moment. He’d truly mated with her. She was like him.  
She could be his mate. But when they found out their plan hadn’t worked and she’d asked him to kill her, Sam vowed he wouldn’t let himself mate again. It had crushed him. Every instinct in his body told him he couldn’t do it. But he couldn’t let her live with the same fear he had to live with himself.  
The wolves had even backed off for months after that. They’d felt horrible because they all knew what it was like to lose a mate. But sitting here now knowing Cas could hear them made him wonder if Cas knew the whole story.  
He was three when it happened. And it was Sam’s fault. But he was three, what had John expected from a three year old with his blood. John was teaching Dean how to load and reload a Nerf gun. It had been a slow couple of weeks and John had thought it would be a good way to get Dean into practice without giving him the option of hurting them, at least not yet.  
But John was with Dean, he wasn’t paying as much attention to the toddler as he should have been.  
Baby Sammy had thought he’d seen a puppy in the trees and he just wanted to play with it. He’d waddled off into the forest and found himself in a dark clearing, with no idea where he was. But then he saw the puppy he’d followed in. But now being up close Sammy had realized it was not a puppy but instead a full grown wolf.  
He got attacked but because it was just a plain wolf and not a werewolf, he didn’t get completely changed, just heightened senses which John kept from Dean, deciding he shouldn’t know Sam had had an encounter with a wolf. The one thing Sam could never explain to Dean though was where he got the huge scar on his left calf. Sam couldn’t walk for months, being only three had to teach himself to walk again. Dean hated it but he’d forgotten about it as the years went on.  
Sam however, had to live with it. For awhile it was just the pain, a slight tingling feeling in his leg everytime he walked. He cried for weeks. Both John and Dean were getting fed up with it but they hadn’t understood.  
But three years later on that same day they were in the next town over in a motel the exact same distance from the clearing where he’d met his attacker, Sam met The wolves he knew today. their leader Eziekiel, explained Sam’s situation to him. Though only six years old Sam clung onto his every word. It was the first time the things that had been happening to him were explained.  
The wolf that had bitten him was from their pack but had just gotten banished for attacking and killing multiple newborn pups in the pack. Of course he’d moved on to human pups, Sam, that same day he had been kicked out of the pack. The wolves had put him down as soon as they’d found out what he’d done.  
They’d tried and tried to track down the only human pup that had survived his attacks but had no luck until Sam had returned. They rush to teach him all they could that night but knowing it would take longer than a night Eziekiel had given Sammy a stone from their cave, which officially welcomed him into their pack. He told him not to lose it and with it they would be able to talk to him and answer his questions when he had them.  
Sam had held on to it until the day he turned Seventeen when a vampire took it from him during a hunt. He had done everything he could to get it back but he hadn’t been able to get it back. Eziekiel had known that he’d lose it at some point and he didn’t tell Sam it wouldn’t matter, he’d been accepted into the pack and he forever would be.  
After failing and thinking he’d never be able to talk to them again Eziekiel had come all the way to find Sam and explained to him he didn’t need it to talk to them. Sam was relieved he hadn’t lost them but now to know he’d always had them it made everything better. After losing Madison they’d given Sam space knowing he needed it to mourn.  
“Sooooooo are you going to mate with the angel, Sammy?” Six cooed. Sam shook his head.  
“You know what Six, you are so obsessed.” Sam replied running his hand over his face.  
“I am okay with it but I do not know how to..mate. Well, I do but not with you I do not.” Cas spoke up. Sam looked up dropping his hand into his lap.  
“I told you..it’s the same except there’s an extra body part and one less hole.” Sam explained, half smirking as he earned a howling cackle from half of the wolves.  
“Well that’s one way to explain it.” Seven cackled to himself but Six piped up again.  
“Oh oh ohH!! Are you going to do it doggy style?!?!” He screamed. Now it was Sam’s turn to groan but Cas’s turn to laugh.  
“Well, that depends on who’s on the bottom.” Castiel gave Sam a smirk. Sam couldn’t help but smirk a bit in return.  
“Where would you prefer?” Sam asked, feeling his cheeks heat up with a sense of embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his head with his hands and glanced over at the angel.  
“Well, you are the hard one.” Sassed the said angel and he turned to get on his hands and knees. Sam felt his mouth go even drier than it had been previously. All he could do was stare at the gorgeous being presenting himself in front of him and gape at him.  
“Cas-” was all he could muster.  
“DuDe, YoU hAvE aN AnGeL aT YoUR fEet, WhAt aRe yoU dOIngGgG?!?” Six screamed. The boys ignored him. Cas said nothing instead he just wiggled his ass slightly trying to get Sam’s attention to it. Sam shook his head again and took a deep breath as he slowly reached out and pushed the angel’s trenchcoat more up on his back.  
“God, talk about sinning and here I am about to fuck an Angel.” He breathed, huffing but totally swooning at the way the Angel’s ass looked in those pants.  
“You have sinned worse, Sam Winchester. Just doing it before you are married, hunting demons, cursing, lying subtly to your brother...shall I go on?” Cas said, smirking and licking his lips as if he could taste the sin they were about to commit. Sam scoffed.  
“Lying subtly...you know I learned it all from him.”  
Castiel shrugged and looked over his shoulder at Sam.  
“I know. Your brother is a buttload of sins. Though you are just as tinted. Would you prefer I strip for you instead? You seem hesitant.” Cas suggested. When Sam got further flustered Cas nodded and got to his feet.  
“Yesssssss!” Echoed the voice of six in the back of their minds.  
Cas smirked and sat up again letting his coat fall off of his shoulders with a shit eating grin on his face the whole time. Sam felt his breath catch again. But nothing could tear his gaze away from the angel. Still at an agonizingly slow pace Castiel stripped his clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt more seductively than he’d probably meant which only mangaed to turn Sam on even more. Clearly satisfied with the look on the younger winchester’s face the angel continued.  
Sam was just thankful the wolves had shut up and he could focus on the celestial being he didn’t think he deserved. He just couldn’t believe this was actually happening. How ridiculous would he sound if he told someone he had an angel stripping for him?  
“You like watching me take my clothes off for you Sammy, huh?” He teased. Sam nodded.  
“Yeah...yeah I do… a lot.” Sam managed. Castiel smirked and slowly began unbuttoning his pants.  
“Tell me what you want me to do Sam and I will.” Cas said, letting his pants drop and pool around his feet. Sam swallowed as he watched the angel and thought about what it was he wanted the angel to do for him.  
“I want you to undress me and let me do sinful things to you before my brother gets back.” Sam breathed looking up the Angel’s body to meet his eyes. Cas grinned and looked up to meet Sam’s eyes licking his lips. His eyes were sparkling in a way that made Sam’s cock jump in his jeans.  
“Want me to continue undressing myself too?” He asked, with a new seductive tone he’d never used before. Sam swooned.  
“Fuck, yes please finish-” Sam bit his lip to stop himself from drooling with want for him. Cas grinned and finally let his shirt fall from his shoulders. Sam never let his eyes look away from him. He felt himself twitch excitedly in his pants again and he found himself licking his lips. Cas grinned and stepped out of pants and took a step forward making sure to rub his hand across his chest as he slid his hand down his torso to the waistband of his boxers. Sam let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in as he watched Castiel slowly make closer to him.  
Cas winked as he hooked his four fingers under the elastic and pushed the fabric down in a teasing fashion seeing that it affected Sam in a good way. Sam groaned softly and met the Angel’s gaze.  
“You sure you’ve never done this before, Castiel?” He managed to whisper. Cas winked again and shook his head. “Well, you’re amazing at it.”  
“I’m glad to hear that, I hope I can be amazing at the rest for you.” Cas said with a smile before he dropped the undergarments to the floor as well. All Sam could do was gape at Castiel in awe and wonder how they’d even managed to end up in this position.  
“Is it good?” Cas asked taking in the way Sam was swallowing up his naked body. Sam nodded and blinked up at him. His eyes sparkling in ways words can’t describe.  
“Oh, yes. It’s amazing, Cas.” Sam said, giving the angel a warm smile. Cas grinned and took two more steps closer to Sam, their knees just barely touching.  
“Would you like to touch? Or would it be better for me to strip you of your clothing first?” Castiel asked softly. Sam thought for a moment and even went as far as tapping his chin with his pointer finger.  
“What do you think?” He asked. Sam didn’t want this all to be about him. After all Castiel was giving him one of the most precious things anyone has. Besides, Castiel was surprisingly good at this.  
Castiel grinned. He reached out and replaced Sam’s finger on his chin with his own hand and tilted the man’s chin up towards him. He leaned forward ever so slightly and after what felt like an eternity Cas’ lips touched Sam’s. It was hard. Hard not to black out. Hard not to just grab the other and kiss until they blacked out.  
It was safe to say that Sam hadn’t quite been expecting a kiss but he couldn’t help but fall harder in love with Castiel because of it. His lips were softer than anything Sam had ever felt. And more gentle than he’d ever known. Both luxuries Sam had otherwise thought hadn’t existed in his entire life. He didn’t feel worthy of the angel in front of him, and he was pretty sure he never would.  
By the time Cas pulled away they were both breathless. The angels eyes were full of lust and want, Sam’s reflecting them almost exactly with a hint more of need as well.  
“Castiel.” Was all he said. But it was all he needed. Cas let his lips part a little and he nodded his head.  
He reached out of gently touched Sam’s collarbone, dragging his fingers from the bone down his long chest to the bottom of his shirt.  
“I know. I know. Strip you.” He whispered it and began tugging at the hem at the tshirt. Willing it to come easier than it did. Sam nodded feeling slightly lightheaded.  
“Mmm Yes Cas, do that.” He said. Cas was already working on it. He finally managed to free the shirt from the stubborn buckle of Sam’s belt that it was caught on and the Angel ripped it over his head. Cas should have known it was going to be breathtaking but he hadn’t expected to feel the wind literally knocked out of him just by seeing Sam’s beautifully toned chest. His muscles rippled with every breath. The gorgeous glowing tanned skin stretched to form a six pack which led to a small line of dark hair that disappeared beneath his pants. Then there was the anti-possession tattoo over his heart. Castiel let his fingers brushed over the ink stain on Sam’s skin and he breathed in the power he felt resonating from it gave his fingers tingles.  
Sam couldn’t do anything but sit back and let the angel touch him. It felt so nice to just be touched. To be admired up close. Castiel moved his fingers from the tattoo up past Sam’s collarbone, up his neck to just behind his ear. He leaned forward again, moving on impulse at this point. His lips touched Sam’s collarbone and then, without another thought his tongue followed the path his fingers had just made.  
Sam shivered and let out the softest mewl sound.  
“Cas-”  
After a deep breath Cas met Sam’s eyes.  
“Did you like that, Sammy?” He asked, voice rasped with lust. Sam nodded.  
“Mmm, very much so, yes.” he replied. The angel grinned and let his lips fall back to Sam’s neck. This time though he kissed his neck, letting his hands roam across his chest again. His fingers somehow found themselves circling around Sam’s nipples. Sam let out a soft growl and leaned his head back just enjoy the feeling of the angels soft lips and fingertips on his body.  
It was until Cas’s hand slipped and brushed Sam’s arms that he felt his breath fully be taken away. If he had thought Sam’s chest was breathtaking when he took in the sight of his arms he thought he’d been sent right back to heaven. He must have made a sound and when he heard Sam’s voice he realized he had reached out and placed his hands on either of Sam’s biceps.  
“Everyone always swoons over the arms.” Sam said, though he had a smile playing on his lips. Cas smiled and stroked the muscle there softly.  
“They are only one part about you that is amazing.” Cas mumbled. It was almost too quiet for anyone to hear, but with Sam’s enhanced wolf hearing and the closeness between the two of them Sam had heard the angel just fine. The angel smirked to himself knowing he’d heard him and he leaned forward kissing Sam’s left arm.  
“Only one part?” Sam asked, watching the angel’s lips brush over his skin with such a lustful hunger he felt it deep in his soul.  
“Every other part is just as amazing.” Cas said when he pulled back for a moment before going right back and kissing down the slope of Sam’s arm.  
“Cas.” Sam groaned because with every minute the Angel continued he felt himself go more and more impatient. Castiel, however, had no idea as he was still new to this. All he knew was he was enjoying every second of this. He loved the salty sweet taste of Sam’s skin on his tongue.  
Sam waited until he couldn’t any longer and he yanked the angel away from his arm pulling his lips back against his own. He moaned softly at just the feeling of the angel’s lips again. Cas smirked and happily kissed him back. He wasn’t quite sure what it was that he liked better here.  
Cas, however, had suddenly decided to move his hands again and he reached down between them and cupped Sam’s hard erection as he had called it before in his hands. Sam jerked beneath him so hard Cas pulled away from the kiss and looked at him concerned.  
“I am sorry. Is that fine?” He asked, genuinely.  
“Ohh, yes absolutely. I just- mm don’t stop.” Sam mumbled. Cas nodded and continued touching Sam soft and slow.  
“Sam, speak to me.”  
“Mm, you’ve never done this before?? No idea what you’re doing whatsoever??” Sam gasped arching his hips closer to Castiel’s wandering hands. Castiel shook his head.  
“No. Though I do know what the body takes well too.” Cas explained. Sam just grinned at the angel.  
“It sure seems like it. God, you’re amazing.”  
“There’s something else you’re not telling me. What do you want Sam? Am I doing something wrong?” The angel asked a moment later. Sam shook his head.  
“Oh, no. no. Nothing’s wrong..I just.. I want to do something.” Sam replied glancing once more at Castiel’s lips.  
“Okay, do it. If I don’t like it I will stop it.” Cas said. Sam nodded and he let his hand slide behind Cas’ head, swallowed once and then pulled his face towards his own once more. Tilting his face up just a bit, Sam’s lips met Castiel’s once more and he felt a tingling sensation run through his entire body. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining the feeling or if he simply hadn’t noticed it the last time their lips had touched.  
In this kiss the angel put everything he’d ever wanted to say to Sam but hadn’t had the words to say it. Sam heard it all and he tried to do the same in return though he had no idea if he was successful.  
While their lips battled Cas continued moving his hands. He began working on attempting to pull off the belt on his human. Finally, he managed to pull open his pants and even slip his hand around to cup Sam’s ever hardening cock. Sam moaned softly against the angels lips and found himself nipping at his lip to get entrance beyond the soft lips.  
Castiel being ever the innocent angel he was gasped giving Sam exactly what he wanted having not had expected Sam to bite him. However, he was quickly forgiven when Cas felt Sam’s warm moist tongue against his own. After receiving his tongue Cas felt himself falter at working at getting Sam’s pants off but it seemed Sam didn’t care that much. Instead Cas felt Sam’s strong arm wrap around him and flip him so that Castiel’s back was against the couch.  
Sam was in heaven now. Not literally of course but there was something special about this angel. Or maybe it was just his inner self telling him to hurry up and mate with him. But maybe that was all the more reason he was scared to mate with him. Both times he’d done it before he’d lost them both and even before this they'd almost lost Cas too many times for Sam’s liking.  
But Sam would be lying if he said he could turn back now. He could, but he’d be very disappointed and in a grumpy mood for months at least. As Sam kissed the angel deeper he dug his fingers into the dark hair. Cas let out the softest of moans feeling his fingers in his hair and oh did he want to reach out and bury his own in Sam’s, but wasn’t that the reason they were in this situation in the first place?  
Sam pulled back after a moment and smirked down at the angel.  
“Guess you liked that since you didn’t push me off.” He grinned. Cas nodded, letting his mouth fall open and his face make the cutest pout face.  
“I did.” He whispered, not really wanting to admit that he wanted Sam’s lips back. Sam just grinned and sat back to just rip off his pants, finally being free of them before he climbed back over the angel.  
“Hey that was my jo-” Cas was cut off when Sam’s lips were on his again and he was happy once more. Sam didn’t care anymore that he’d told Cas to do it. The only thing that mattered was now the clothes were off and he had the angel at his fingertips.  
Cas grinned, happy to have the younger Winchester’s lips back and he reached up digging his hands in his hair again. Deciding he wanted to feel the amazing softness beneath his fingertips again. Sam moaned softly and Cas pulled his hands away.  
“Mmm, no don’t- touch it Cas.” Sam whimpered. Cas shook his head, not realizing Sam had meant he did want the angel to touch his hair.  
“I know. I’m sorry I forgot-”  
“No, no, no. I want you to touch it, Cas.” Sam met Castiel’s beautiful blue eyes with his own sparkling hazel orbs. “Please.” He whispered. Cas smirked and replaced his hands in Sam’s hair with no more arguing.  
“So You..you do like it?” He asked innocently. Sam nodded leaning into his touch.  
“Yes, that’s the problem. I like it too much.” Sam replied letting himself brush just slightly against Castiel. They both let out a soft sound and they met the others eyes again.  
“Oh. Mm. I don’t know if kissing you is a better option or crawling back onto my hands and knees for you.” Cas smirked. Sam shuddered on top of him.  
“God, both of those sound amazing.” He managed. Castiel grinned and pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed him once before he pulled away and got back on his hands and knees with Sam still hovering over him. He let out a soft gasp as he felt Sam’s now extremely hard length just brush against him in his new position.  
“Ooh. That works. Here,” Sam said reaching forward and holding two finger up to the Angel’s lips. “Suck on these fingers for me, Cas.”  
Castiel obliged, sucking in the two fingers like he’d done this before. Sam praised him gently as he rubbed his palm over the soft skin of the angels ass.  
“Good, good boy.” Sam smacked his ass lightly. “You want to know why you wet my fingers?”  
Cas shook his head though he actually meant to nod.  
“Why?” He whispered.  
“I’ll show you.” Sam said, moving his finger to hover just over the angel’s entrance. “If it’s too much, let me know.”  
The angel nodded and Sam slowly began teasing in his finger. He took it much easier than Sam had been expecting but he kept it slow and gentle nonetheless. Then finally the angel had all of Sam’s first finger.  
“Well he took that well.” Whispered Six’s voice in their minds.  
“It’s only one finger- I’ll be a mess by the time he gets to his dick.” Cas grumbled through his teeth as he pushed himself back on Sam’s finger.  
“oOOohhhhHHH yeah you will!” Six exclaimed. Sam chuckled softly and moved his finger a bit.  
“Six, shut up.” He said as he moved his finger a bit more. He almost hadn’t expected the wolf to listen, but was surprised when he did. With Castiel reacting so well and the soft moans that escaped gave Sam the final push to tease in his second finger.  
“Oooh Sam-” Cas moaned happily pushing back on the fingers.  
“Mm you’re going to be so tight around me Castiel. God.” Sam groaned as he pumped his fingers slowly.  
“Sammm, you can’t say things like that to me! It...it does something-” Cas whined. Sam grinned and curled his fingers.  
“Oh yeah? What does it do, Cassie? Make you twitch? Imagine me pounding into your ass like the fucking dog I am?” Sam teased. The angel shuddered under him.  
“Ohh, yeah. I can’t lie to you. I want to feel what you’re all about, Sammy.”  
“MM well you’re gonna find out baby.” Sam keened, which earned a downright dog whine from the angel.  
“Sammmmm.”  
“Yeah, Cas?”  
“I want it.”  
“How bad?” Sam grinned, hearing Cas’ voice crack.  
“Umm… a lot.” Cas didn’t sound 100% sure. Sam pulled his fingers out of his ass and sat back a little.  
“Beg for it then.”  
Castiel had to glance over his shoulder and whine. But he knew there was no getting out of it. So, he licked his lips and flipped so he could see Sam’s face, with his eyes sparkling.  
“The amount that I want to feel you in my ass is impeccable. I- as sinful as it is- I want to feel your seed dripping out of me and down my legs. I want you leave me like that and make me wait while you punish me for touching your hair again. I want to you to give me every last drop until there is no more howling left in your system. I want you to make me feel helpless, like I can’t even pray for help. I’ll even let you bite me and make me yours- maybe even a little hair pulling as well.” Cas begged. He wasn’t sure how good it was but based off of Sam’s face he’d say he did pretty good.  
“Castiel….” Was all Sam said for a moment. Then he shook his head, “Turn back around Castiel, give me that ass.”  
Cas didn’t waste another second before he turned back around. Sam spanked his ass hard.  
“God, you’re amazing.” He whispered as he grabbed himself in his hand and moved himself to push in. Castiel moaned and jerked forward from the smack in love with the new tingly feeling it sent through his body. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, Cas.” Sam groaned as he pushed in just the head of his cock. Castiel let out another groan because even just that little bit of Sam was so much more of a stretch than his fingers.  
“Yes, Sam! Destroy me like a wolf would!” Cas exclaimed.  
“Mm, better be careful what you wish for angel boy, I could destroy you so fast.” Sam whimpered.  
“I want you too, Sam. I am an angel after all. Besides, your instincts will become too much and I’ll be the only one who can take your full strength anyways.” Cas explained. Sam knew he was right. He’s always had to hold himself back in one way or the other. But Cas was right he could take him. And so Sam did exactly that and he thrust himself all the way into the angel.  
Cas made an inhumane noise that he’s pretty sure he could never replicate but god was he glad he’d said what he did. Sam made his own sweet sound of pleasure and let his fingers scratch down the angels back, which earned quite a shudder from him.  
“Oh Jesus, you okay Cas?”  
Cas nodded and pushed himself back more onto Sam.  
“Yes.”  
Sam grinned and gripped the angels hips and pulls out slowly before he slammed back in. He groaned and he heard the angel moan happily. Grinning he did it again.  
Cas moaned louder every time Sam thrust into him. He leaned down on his forearms and pushed his ass closer to the man behind him. Sam took his hint and sped up with his thrusts, keeping them hard and deep like it seemed they both enjoyed.  
“Oh mm- Samm!” Cas whined.  
“Fuck yeah, Cas-” Sam moaned and gripped the angels hips tighter.  
“Oooh. Yeah just like that. Like an animal, Sam.” Those words did something too him. Sam growled in the back of his throat and did exactly as the angel asked. He let himself go. Let his instincts take over. He rutted into the angel like he was going to disappear under his fingers, he scratched at the angel’s sides and back leaving small scratches and he even leaned down and kissed at his neck. Castiel whined, no, howled from the pleasure of Sam claiming him, marking him.  
“Mm Sam- yes goooodndess!!” Cas screamed. Sam grinned.  
“Mm this the kind of rough you wanted Castiel? Huh? Wanted to see this side of me even I’ve never seen before?”  
“YES!” Cas whined, eagerly pushing himself back against Sam’s thrust. He couldn’t deny it, he loved the feeling more than he’d expected too. Sam spanked his ass again and rutted as deep as he could.  
“Oh fuck-” He groaned. The angel moaned loud for him again and his next words almost drove him straight off the edge.  
“Mmm only God has gotten me on my knees like this Sam- mm ooh and now you.” He whined. Sam growled softly at his words.  
“You like being on your knees for me, Castiel? Cause I love you being there for me.”  
“Yes. Sam, oh yes!”  
“Mm that’s right. Not just my brother’s angel anymore are you? Ooh, no. You’re mine now.” Sam said without thinking. He found though that as soon as the words left his mouth that he meant them.  
“Mmm, no. I get your wolf- I’m your mate now.” Cas said. Sam groaned at the thought.  
“Not yet. Well, not officially. You want to be?” He asked. Cas nodded.  
“Said I wanted your seed falling out of me.” Cas replied. Sam whined and felt a shudder run through his limbs. The thought of having Castiel forever drove him mad. He wanted him so badly.  
“God.” Sam groaned as he slammed harder into the angel, tightening his grip. Cas began to make soft growling noises every time he didn’t have Sam inside of him, while Sam made the softest whimpers just wanting so bad to claim him.  
“Oooh Sam, god I can’t wait to feel you fill me up.” Castiel moaned. Sam grunted in reply slamming into the angel harder, deeper.  
“Mm, I can’t wait either. Fuck Cas-” Sam groaned.  
“Yes. YEs, YeS! Sammy’s going to mate!” Screamed six’s voice in their heads though they were too preoccupied to pay him any attention.  
Cas tried to help and thrust himself back on Sam but he froze when Sam growled, “Don’t move.” And he slammed into him angling himself deeper and hitting Castiel’s prostate for the first time. Cas could swear he was seeing stars and all he could do was shakily hold himself up and let Sam fuck him into oblivion.  
For a good few minutes Cas couldn’t even think straight all he knew was he was so so so close to getting exactly what he wanted.  
“S-sss-Sam!” He screamed. Sam grinned and reached around to stroke the Angel’s cock tenderly.  
“Mm you wanna come for me Cas?” He whispered softly into his ear. Cas nodded and whined. He felt like he couldn’t breathe and he barely gasped out a yes because Sam’s hand felt so good wrapped around him.  
“Go ahead, My angel. Go ahead.”  
Cas writhed once and thrust his hips deep into Sam’s hand and then he could’ve sworn he blacked out for a moment. It felt almost like it did when he was in his true angel form, how it felt to stretch his wings- which he almost lost control of and was so thankful he caught himself just before they sprung out.  
Sam could feel the change in Castiel’s whole demeanor and he couldn’t hold it any longer and he released his full load into the angel, officially claiming him as his own. Castiel moaned as he as well felt the two of them being bonded together by the forces of nature. He wasn’t upset but he realized Sam was correct when he’d asked him if he’d really wanted that. Now, Sam was the only one Cas could have. Cas was Sam’s. And he loved it.  
Cas let himself slump down against the cushion of the couch catching his breath as best he can. Sam hovering over him doing the same. After a moment of catching their breath the two of them locked eyes. Sam wanted nothing more than to just grab the angel and cuddle with him, but even after what they’d just done he was afraid of getting rejected.  
Cas, however, sat up groaning softly.  
“You alright?” Sam asked. Cas nodded and once more met his mate's eyes. He just shook his head and grinned at him. Sam smirked and sat back leaning against the couch, his hair sticking to his forehead and his breath still coming out in soft pants.  
“Wow.” was all he was able to muster.  
“Are you upset? I know your body inquires you’re not but...you mate for life and..are you upset?” Cas couldn’t help but ask. He was terrified Sam wouldn’t truly want him, after all no one ever had before. Sam grinned and lifted his head to look over at the angel.  
“No. I’m not upset. Are you? Because now you’re stuck with me.” He explained. Cas just grinned and shook his head.  
“No. I’m very happy.” He replied. Sam grinned.  
“Perhaps we should clean up before Dean comes back.”  
“Probably,” the angel smirked, but he was quite finished yet. “Lick me up puppy.” He demanded. Sam felt himself literally swoon and he was thankful he hadn’t stood up yet otherwise he’d have crashed right back down to the ground. He did as his mate asked and he cleaned him up good, finishing off with kissing up his chest and a deep passionate cherry on top. Cas wrapped his arms around the bigger mans shoulder to hold him close as long as he could. There was something different now. He didn’t want to let him go. He knew, of course, that he wasn’t truly letting him go but it truly felt right having Sam’s lips against his own.  
They truly would never feel alone again. And the only reason they pulled away was because they heard the dreaded sound of a key turning the lock. If only Dean knew what awaited him on the other side of the door.


End file.
